


Jimbert Fables

by CaramelFish



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: AU, M/M, Public Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2019-10-12 11:42:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaramelFish/pseuds/CaramelFish
Summary: A series of little story about Jimmy and Robert.





	1. Blasphemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 婊子神

　　“你在那儿做什么？”  
　　  
　　“嘿——！你为什么在那里面？”  
　　  
　　吉米从自己的思绪里抬起头，意识到这确实是在和他说话。他循着声音的方向，只看见高台边一蓬抖动着的羊毛下两只好奇的蓝色眼睛。  
　　  
　　“显然不是进来玩的，”他没好气地说，扬起手上的镣铐在笼子上敲了敲，“我看起来很享受吗？”  
　　  
　　“嗯……我知道。我的意思是，你是为什么被关进去的？”  
　　  
　　“他们说我亵渎了神——太阳，福泽，与万事万物的神明。”吉米呆板地模仿着，小羊羔因为他的口气笑得满头的卷发都在乱颤。“我应当在祭台上被晒死，作为神的惩罚。”  
　　  
　　吉米不是特别了解当地人是怎么看待这种刑罚——或者说献祭的，金发男孩看起来既不害怕也并不麻木，只是困惑地眨着眼睛。  
　　  
　　“可要是下雨了怎么办？”  
　　  
　　——这可不是他能预料到的任何一种态度，奇怪的家伙。  
　　  
　　“往好处想，我能洗个澡，往坏处想，我可能就得饿死了。”吉米怂了怂肩，他希望好奇宝宝早点厌倦，好让他能集中精力再好好研究一遍如何破解刻在广场祭台上该死的异域咒语。  
　　  
　　希望渺茫，不过吉米不会这么早放弃。  
　　  
　　“但你具体是做了什么呢？”他的新朋友显然没有离开的意思，甚至把两条胳膊也攀了上来好支住他的身体。一场持久战，吉米叹了口气。  
　　  
　　“我就是在一个神庙里随便逛了逛，临摹了一点石刻和壁画。”  
　　  
　　他没完全说真话，但他也没义务对好奇心过分旺盛的陌生人诚实。  
　　  
　　“这听起来不太像亵渎。”男孩把下巴搁在他的指尖上，歪着头皱起眉毛。  
　　  
　　“谢谢，亲爱的，可惜你说了不算。也许他们应该在神庙门口钉个牌子写上‘黑魔法师不得入内，违者处死’。”  
　　  
　　“你是个黑魔法师！”他眼睛被瞬间点亮的方式让吉米后悔提起这个话题，“你都会什么样的魔法？能表演给我看看吗？”  
　　  
　　“不能，一个合格的黑魔法师会对自己的能力守口如瓶。”  
　　  
　　“求求你，就一点点嘛。”男孩撅起嘴来像小狗摇晃着尾巴一样撒娇。  
　　  
　　“不能，回家找你妈妈玩去。”  
　　  
　　那颗毛茸茸的脑袋用比太阳落山还慢的夸张姿态失望地从边缘沉了下去，吉米还没来得及叹下一口气，他就又冒了出来，像只动物一样灵活地往上爬。  
　　  
　　他上臂隆起的线条绝对称得上风景。天哪，吉米，现在不是想这些的时候。  
　　  
　　“你搞什么？快下去！”他压低了声音叱骂，好在楼梯边上的守卫恐怕是站着打起了盹。金发男孩（他站直了身子，现在看得出恐怕很勉强还能被称作一个男孩了）对此置若罔闻，只管粗鲁地拽下了自己的上衣。  
　　  
　　“我想让你操我。”  
　　  
　　吉米瞪着他。瞪着他柔软的，起伏的滑腻胸脯；瞪着他粉色的乳头；瞪着他按进自己裤子一半的手指，他的体毛比头发颜色略深，一路延伸进看不见的地方。  
　　  
　　操啊，他是故意的。  
　　  
　　这简直是疯了，吉米·佩奇。你现在应该做的是好好琢磨怎么拯救自己的小命，而不是思考要不要接受此生遇到过最疯狂的性爱邀请。  
　　  
　　“这简直是疯了，这里有守卫和巡查，还有路过的人……”  
　　  
　　“你要是不要？”男孩又撅起了嘴，不耐烦地用光裸的脚敲着石砖铺就的地面。他把手从裤子里挪出来叉在胸前，挡住了太多甜美的风景。  
　　  
　　你他妈都要死了，吉米，你有权操一个送上门的漂亮男孩，这搞不好是神的旨意。  
　　  
　　“但是要怎么……？”  
　　  
　　“我不知道怎么委婉点告诉你，先生。但你看起来不像粗到没法从那里面伸出来。”

　　  
　　吉米抓住男孩的屁股把他拖过来撞在牢笼上，抬头吻住那张得意洋洋的嘴。男孩的嘴唇湿软，像纤薄却汁水丰润的嫩芽，令人想把他整个折断吮吸里面流出的汁液。男孩伸出胳膊来绞住他的脖子，他的皮肤底下发烫，又裹着一层薄汗，让吉米觉得水分和热意被一同吸收进自己的身体。有舌头舔过他的齿列抵在牙龈上，又轻又软的手解开裤子抚进神经里抽出快感。他把手指捅进男孩的嘴里濡湿，再伸下去从股缝摩擦到会阴，直到整个插进温暖的洞里。他感觉到男孩因为他指尖的动作绷起了脚，让啜吻落进脖颈和下颌。他的头发里有吉米愿意睡进去的干燥舒适的气息，吉米把脸埋在里面呼气，笑声的震动透过厚实的卷发传过来。  
　　  
　　“我喜欢这样。”男孩轻轻地说，把更多的头发蹭到他的脸上。  
　　  
　　“怪胎。”吉米咕哝道，拍了一下他的屁股，“转过去。”

　　  
　　吉米握着男孩突起的髂骨一点点推进到丰盈的肉穴里，在紧实的压力下叹息出声。他插得很深，男孩的漂亮屁股在栏杆上被挤得变形，冰凉的锁链贴进肉里。他摸到男孩的阴茎，打着圈儿把黏糊晶亮的液体涂开，漫不经心地揉搓阴囊的底部。这只淫荡的小鸟叫唤起来简直像在唱歌，吉米跟着他不知哪儿寻来的韵律晃动，偶尔刻意迫出一两声恬不知耻的尖叫。  
　　  
　　他透过贴在脸上的发卷瞥见广场上有不知何时出现的骚动的人群，甚至有些攥着自己还滴着水的长发，有些捧着饭盆和勺子，还有十几岁的小姑娘互相打打闹闹地一边抻长了脖子一边遮对方的眼睛。他看到了然又惊诧的眼光，纷然的议论、窃笑、唾骂和悄悄伸进裤子里的手。他想来是因此冷落了手上的活计，男孩向后伸出手来刮扯他的头皮。  
　　  
　　“有什么好看的？就只是人。”他嘟囔道，像只猫咪一样胡乱地磨着吉米的老二。  
　　  
　　“我一向觉得我挺擅长应付观众，”吉米有点不安地继续套弄他，另一只手穿过绒毛下滑软的皮肤去挑拨他的乳头，“但可从来没表演过这个。”  
　　  
　　“所以你确实表演魔法！骗子。”吉米不得不抓住他不知轻重的手防止他扯掉自己曾经精心打理的黑色卷发，集中注意力把男孩对杂耍表演的执着操出脑袋。  
　　  
　　他听见男孩的尖叫变得越来越高，越来越长，令他的高潮也积聚得越来越快。他在迷迷糊糊中感觉人群中的骚乱变了味道，但已经分不出神去注意。吉米横过一只手扼在男孩的脖颈上，痴迷于享受对方射精时声带的震动，直到触及最后一次冲撞的来临。男孩贴着栏杆滑了下去，他自己软掉的器官被扯出来，精液逐渐凉在下腹上。  
　　  
　　他从晕眩里回神，终于意识到了哪里不对劲。广场上先前的人群此时全都跪伏在地上，嗡嗡地念着他听不懂的祷词抑或是咒语，只有先前逮捕他的祭司一个人站着，眼里布满了惊惧和愤怒。  
　　  
　　“你要我操你之前是不是忘了提什么这样做会导致地震之类的事情？”  
　　  
　　吉米蹲下来拍打男孩的脸，他仍然赤身裸体地坐在地上，锁链哗啦啦撞击的声音突然显得极为刺耳。  
　　  
　　“没有……？”  
　　  
　　男孩眨着眼，人群一如之前没给他造成任何困扰，只是迷惑地盯着吉米。  
　　  
　　“快跑，你个傻瓜。”吉米用力推着他的后背，“呃，如果你没死的话，下次可以给我带点水来……”  
　　  
　　男孩仍然皱着眉毛，他点了点头，摇摇晃晃地站起来。吉米试图不去看他肚子上粘染的精液，没能注意到笼门被男孩一把拉开，整个人摔进一团又软又热的金色里。  
　　  
　　“什么……”  
　　  
　　吉米努力蓄积起一点发脾气的力量。  
　　  
　　“你一直都能这么做还让我隔着笼子操？你看见我的胳膊都被磨破了吗？你这个顽劣的——”  
　　  
　　他没能像他想象的那样表达出足够的怒气，甚至也没能把话说完，就在那让人充满睡意的温暖阳光气味里失去了意识。


	2. Making a God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 皮格马利翁

        “我不知道你还有什么不满意的。”他的朋友评论道。

“我没有不满意的地方，它很完美。”雕塑家心事重重地抚弄着面前塑像的脚趾。

“那样的话，我以为你会更开心点，喝一点酒什么的庆祝庆祝呢。”

“我看你只是想讹我的酒而已，”雕塑家露出一个温柔又有些敷衍的微笑，去取他放在矮柜上的陶瓶，“明天国王就会派人取走它送去神殿，不像你，有些人是会因此感到惆怅的。”

他的朋友揽过他的肩膀拍了拍，抬起头望向雕像没有表情的面庞。“但是你的作品就要成为万人敬仰的神了，人们会因此铭记和赞美你，你不喜欢这样吗？”

“我喜欢。”

“但那会让我非常、非常嫉妒。”

 

雕塑家执着烛火检视他的造物，他的朋友在离开前好心地清空了他的酒罐。他沿着架子爬上雕像的底座，用指尖又一遍确认过所有的细节。他叹了口气，清楚这样做根本毫无意义，更不能缓解他的焦虑。这部作品已经被烘焙到合适的状态，不需要一丝的调整。

他沉思了半天终于伸手把烛台摆在一边，脱下自己的上衣丢在地上，光着脚踩上雕像的足趾，把自己的胸膛印合上对方，颤抖着适应着石雕冰冷的温度。他偏过头借着昏黄的亮光摸索着一路亲到雕像的嘴唇，那石做的门不能启开邀他进去，但依然可以被他用自己唇上的热度煨熟。他用掌心探索着自己一寸寸地打磨出的后颈与肩背上的线条，伏在那里安静地呼吸大理石的气味，感受自己渐渐燃起的欲望。

造物主匆匆解了裤子把两根阴茎相贴，握住并不柔软的臀部让他们压紧，缓缓地摩擦下身，换用另一只手扶在雕像的肩膀上。他此时有些遗憾自己把爱人的性器雕刻得太过驯顺，然而这毕竟不是那一类的神祇。他轻轻卷搓玩弄自己根部的毛发，感觉到神的下身被他的体液濡湿。那些神奇的手指忙着握住茎身滑动，把他自己嵌入神像丰满双腿间的凹陷。雕刻家仰起头想象着那双抿紧的，漠然的双唇本应当如何在他的脖颈间刻下热情的标记。汗水和脱力让他滑脱得几乎无法站稳，他收紧自己握在强壮臂膀上的手指，感受到令人不悦的指甲刮擦的触觉，把喘息和呼喊一并埋入神的颈窝里，让石刻的情人承受他全部的重量和混乱脏污的种子。

 

他看着窗外的月光渗在神半阖的双眼上。没有人会知道他们的神已经被人占有，没有人知道这位神是如何被创造。


End file.
